Season 1 Episode 6 - The Montenegrin Job
Season 1 Episode 6 - The Montenegrin Job 'is the sixth episode of the first season and the sixth episode overall, acting as the mid-season finale for the show's first season. It's one of the first episodes to feature one of the more truly outlandish plots in the series in center-stage, events that do happen regularly in the overall Zoolaverse but mostly in the side stories or in offhanded mentions. It features a dangerous butter cult that terrorizes Cityville in the wake of a popcorn butter strike. The episode was released on June 3rd, 2015 on YouTube and Soundcloud. Plot Andy is watching TV in the break room of the Zoolaplex. Mike is asking Andy if he can get up and clean out the microwave, stating that he thought he saw a mouse skull wedged under the turnplate and it violates health code. Andy brushes it off, inadvertantly revealing that the mouse in particular was Mike's mouse Ronnie and he microwaved it to create a "Hulk-Mouse". Andy directs Mike to look at the news, which is reporting an event at the Churnee Theater Butter Factory on the outskirts of Cityville, where it seems a dispute between Churnee and the Popitz Popcorn workers and salary cuts by Churnee CEO Harry Spreadem has led to an indefinite butter strike, which is turning from a peaceful protest into a violent altercation after a sidehand comment from a Popitz worker. The story switches from the Churnee workers banding together in an angry mob to a clip of Churnee union leader Norville Greenandbachen leading a union speech demanding the use of Spray-On Butter. Andy passes it off, saying it'll blow over and that it wasn't as good as "The Printer Strike of '04", which apparently resulted in multiple deaths by papercuts. Andy sees a close friend, avant-garde master of fabulous Casey Delain coming in with the latest shipment of popcorn and butter containers; however, due to the strike, the only popcorn and butter they were able to bring in were shipments that expired the day before. A customer asks for tickets for The Montenegrin Job and asks if they take MasterCard. Mike tells him to just "stick it in there" (the machine) and Andy almost makes a "That's what she said!" joke until Casey beats him to the punch. Due to the routes back being clogged (pun intended) by the strike, Casey asks if he can stay around the Zoolaplex for a while. Andy and Mike are okay with it, with Andy telling Casey that he should meet Ray, while Mike warns Casey not to be too forward with Ray, with Casey reminding Mike of the time he hugged him from behind in front of the oil fryers resulting in second degree hand burns. Meanwhile, out in the city proper, Leanne is selling what she claims to be "coke" to a couple druggies. Alize calls her out on it and Leanne replies it's just Ojax kitchen salt. Alize asks Leanne if she's heard about the strike, and Leanne talks about how Casey's having to stick around for it, which she's not a fan of since he has a habit of scaring away all her customers. Leanne begins talking about her doubts and frustrations with the endless monotonous cycle she has to deal with and how she's becoming tired and jaded about the life she leads. Alize suggests she call a counseling hotline which Leanne brushes off. Leanne decides to get out of the cold and Alize says she has to get back to the bar at the Zoolaplex. The television cuts back in, with the newscaster talking about further events with the Churnee strike. Tensions have escalated with the first "Molotov Cola" bottle being thrown. Jake Glass, the reporter on scene, talks about how the Churnee workers have begun forming a pious sect, with Norville Greenandbacher acting as their Messiah due to either "corporate brainwashing or psychotic loyalty", and the danger this poses for the shipping plant located directly between the two neighboring manufacturers, which happens to be the shipping plant Casey works at. Leanne, Andy and Mike who were watching call Casey over to make sure he knows not to go back to the plant as both sides are attacking his coworkers. Casey says it's likely no big deal, but is proven otherwise when Brother Perry, one of the two named Cult of Greenandbachen preachers, have the shipping cars and the Popitz workers drowned in molten butter. A customer orders one of the disgusting salted popcorns from Drake when Ray comes in, apologizing for being late. While Drake speaks with Ray, Casey takes the opportunity to introduce himself by bear hugging him from behind, which Drake puts an end to by lying and saying someone's trying to take his rum and soda. Casey begins to protest when he realizes Drake lied to him, but Drake tells him to stay down as Brother Perry, escorted by Acolyte Jimmy, barge into the Zoolaplex demanding people "redeem" themselves by giving themselves to the One True Norville while also searching for Casey who he and Jimmy refer to as a "transport dog". Drake gets verifiably pissed at the two, verbally denounces their religion and all religion in particular as crackpot theories and tells them to shut the hell up and go back to their jobs. Brother Perry and Acolyte Jimmy decide to leave the Zoolaplex, but make known that they will be waiting back at the shipping depot in order to catch Casey. Ray asks what Drake meant in his anti-theism and Drake hesitates for a moment before stating he "meant what he said". Another customer (guest star Kieran Strange) comes in asking for popcorn with butter. Ray comments that the butter probably shouldn't be that shade of green. Leanne is in the bathroom washing up, debating whether or not to call a counseling hotline when the customer from the last scene shows up, visibly ill and rushing for the bathroom, the only word out of her mouth being "Butter..." She eventually decides to call a counseling line and gets on the phone with Chrissie. She explains that she's feeling like she's in a rut at 25, feeling horrible for cheating people out of their money in their line of work. Chrissie asks what line of work she's in, and in order to avoid saying "con artist", she simply says she's in "banking and personal finance". Chrissie instantly accepts this answer, saying that the feeling of guilt and monotony are common in all her clients who work in banking, and tells Leanne to be thankful she's not in a big bank where she'll already have been desensitized to it and lost her humanity. Leanne asks what she should do and Chrissie replies to look back and remember what made Leanne enjoy her career, and tells her she thinks Leanne's problem is that her passion for fooling idiots isn't as fun anymore now that there's no challenge to it, and she needs to think and find a way to challenge herself. Leanne thanks Chrissie before realizing that by her perspective, Leanne is the idiot customer. When she asks this, Chrissie quickly blurts out "Have a nice day!" before hanging up. Leanne helps the customer from earlier clean the puke out of her hair and acts friendly to her, before leaving the bathroom and revealing her vigor has returned completely, and she swiped the customer's necklace while helping her clean up, asking Alize if she wants to go out sometime for a girls only drinking night. Casey learns the roads are clearing up so he decides it's safe enough to go back to the shipping plant to get the stuff from his locker. Mike notes the butter has somehow become even worse over time. Andy decides it's the perfect opportunity to declare that the popcorn is selling for half off. Mike admonishes Andy for doing that and Alize for trying to buy it alongside the handful of other dimwitted customers. Mike has to take a call while Larry berates Andy for selling the popcorn cheap. Andy replies that it's not like any moment someone will come in with a brand new shipment of popcorn, expecting the law of coincidence to bring Casey and a new shipment of butter to his doorstep. Unfortunately, all that happens is that Casey calls Mike to let him know he's trapped inside the shipping building with the Churnee cult hot on his tail. Mike also informs Larry that they've killed most of the Popitz workers and their CEO Harry Spreadem. Larry, Andy, Mike, and Drake mount a rescue in order to save Casey from the cult. Ray asks Caroline if Casey's going to be alright, and she tells him to trust in Drake and Larry who are already on their way to save him. As the four go off to save Casey, Larry checks to see if everyone's ready. Andy cracks jokes about the situation, saying this adventure will be "right up Drake's alley", with Drake responding by saying that people have died, followed by crushing Andy's camera. Larry calls Casey to see how the situation's going, and Casey says that the Churnee cult have cornered him on the second floor. They go over to the front door trying to avoid the puddles of once-molten butter to get to the front. Larry checks on Casey again and he notes that the Churnee cult is closing in on him. Larry asks if there's any way out and Casey says there's one way out for him, asking if they're out front. Then Casey jumps out the window into silence, until it's revealed that Drake caught him in his fall. Casey weakly reminds Drake of what he said about trusting in your own hands, before admitting he knows he can trust in Drake's hands now. Drake's reply is "Don't get sappy on me." The Churnee cult tries following the gang outside but the butter causes their downfall as they slip and fall into each other with their own butter while the gang escape in Mike's car. Larry checks Casey's wounds and Casey admits he has cuts on his arm, but still came out looking better than Madonna. The police cars come in to arrest the murderous cult behind them as they drive off. The episode ends on the realization that Casey forgot to get the important stuff he went back to retrieve. Quotes Cast List * '''Mike '- Arthur 'Kiba' Walker * 'Andy '- Reece Bridger * 'Newscaster '- Dan Muller * 'Popitz Worker '- Cedric Houle * '''Jake Glass - Reece Bridger * Butter Worker 1 '- Daj Pierson * '''Butter Worker 2 '- Shaun Cantwell * 'Butter Worker 3 '- Jermaine Williams * 'Butter Worker 4 '- Xenia Santiago * 'Norville Greenandbachen '- Edwyn 'Ohmadon' Tiong * 'Casey '- Ricky Christman * 'Customer 1 '- B. Hayes * 'Leanne '- Rachel Lynn * '''Druggie 1 - Terry Wood * Druggie 2 '- Viva Becker * '''Alize '- Tiffany Cushman * 'Acolyte Jimmy '- James Garris * '''Customer 2 - Ashley Stingly * Drake '- Ben Badorf * '''Ray '- Ryan Lawhon * '''Brother Perry - Charles Garzon * Customer 3 '- Kieran Strange * '''Chrissie '- Joey Lanuza * 'Customer 4 '- Silver S * '''Customer 5 - Micheal Clark * Larry - Mark Sullivan * Caroline - Jessie Smith Featuring Jon Bailey as The Announcer Trivia * This episode is the mid-season finale of the show. * This episode has the largest cast in a single episode, with a whopping total of twenty-seven voice roles including Jon. * This is the first episode where the actual city itself is featured outside of the Zoolaplex and Cityville U. * This is considered one of the weird episodes of the first season alongside Season 1 Episode 10 - Night of the Underground Dead, and is repeatedly referred to as too outlandish even by Zoolaplex standards repeatedly by characters from the show. When Leanne hypothetically asks if it's just her that everyone outside the service industry has the IQ of a ten year old, Andy responds with "Don't question the writing," before lying and saying he said, "Shit happens, Leanne." Andy happens to be played by Reece Bridger, the writer and showrunner of the series. Category:Zoolaplex Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Finished Articles